Vacation Time to Get Away
by Hanamaru
Summary: Kaname and Zero go on vaction to get some alone time. Yaoi, one shot pls R&R only my 2nd fanfic!


HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight.

Please R&R, this is my second fanfic and I could really use the feedback. I know there are some grammar errors I didn't catch.

I just started reading Vampire Knight so some references may be a bit off, or a lot!

This is totally OOC

So does it suck?

**VACATION TIME TO GET AWAY**

**One Shot**

**By**

**Hanamaru**

Zero gazed out the window at the lush scene below, a small dock jutting into lake just touched by sunrise and beautiful forested land as far as the eye could see. Zero smiled to himself, not quite believing where he was and who he was with on this day. He felt strong arms slip around his waist; he tensed a bit at the surprise then relaxed into the arms of his lover Kaname Kuran. Kuran, a pureblood vampire noble, moved soundlessly and with amazing speed when he chose. Zero placed his hands over the interlaced fingers at his waist. Kaname smiled 'It is indeed beautiful here, is it not Zero? Is it to your liking?"

Zero turned around within the arms holding him to face his lover. "Kaname YOU are the most beautiful thing here, and yes, this very much to my liking." "Are you sure we are talking about the same thing?" Kaname asked. Both men smiled and lost themselves in each other eyes.

Kaname and Zero both chafed at the restrictions that ruled their time together. Each moment together rushed and furtive, constantly listening for the knock on the door, moans of passion hidden lest others in the dorm be disturbed. Kaname, a powerful pureblood vampire and Zero, a vampire hunter were both prefects and students at the elite academy they attended. Kaname being older than Zero and ruling over the night class. After being bitter enemies for some time the passion in the relationship had somehow turned to love and respect. They had only recently spoken of their love for each other and kisses were stolen, making love was hidden. This became ever more irritating for the lovers and they both longed for some privacy and time together.

A few weeks ago Kaname had startled Zero by pronouncing that they were going on vacation together. As the date approached their anticipation increased along with a splash of uncertainty. Though both were eager for uninterrupted time together; this would be the first real test of their relationship; was it love or lust? Could they make it as a real world couple outside the closed environment of the school? Would it be the same without the thrill of possible discovery? This had led them to rent a cozy, fully furnished cabin in the mountains, the nights still chill enough for a romantic fire or dip in the hot tub on the deck overlooking the lake.

They were both tired after the long trip to the cabin, and still a little hesitant about the intimacy of being together outside of the school. It was nearing dawn "Let's rest before we explore the area" said Kaname. Zero agreed and they cautiously made their way to the rustic lodge pole king size bed, one on each side. The both shed their clothes leaving only their boxers and climbed on to the respective sides of the bed and lay down. The turned their head toward each other, still quite a distance apart on the bed. Without a word they scooted toward each other and the middle of the bed and started laughing at their silliness. At that moment doubts and worries disappeared. Zero snuggled up to Kaname and rested his head on the vampires shoulder. Kanames arm went under Zero to pull him close and hold him tight. The lay like this for some time reveling in the privacy that they had never before shared. Taking time was no longer a luxury, they snuggled happily, the heat between them slowly began to rise as it always did when they were together. Knowing they finally had time and privacy they settled for snuggling and a few soft kisses before the both drifted off to sleep.

Zero woke up slowly, the blankets down around his hips, his sculpted back and shoulders were visible. He turned his head and saw Kaname already awake, reclining on the pillows, caressing Zero's body with his eyes. Unused to waking up with the older vampire Zero blushed, but he met Kanames lips eagerly when the vampire leaned over to kiss him. Kaname was smiling and relaxed, so unlike his demeanor at the Academy where he was aloof and unapproachable. This trip would allow them to break all their boundaries. Being together without ravaging each other was a new experience they both relished, the novelty of being together for an extended period of time. The could take time and make love slowly, and enjoy simply being together, sleeping in the same bed, waking up with each other. Kaname lingered, kissing Zero softly "I could get used to this".

It was late afternoon and the two decided to explore. The walked hand in hand thru the forest, stopping occasionally to kiss and explore each others mouth. As the sun set they walked back along the edge of the lake. The air was starting to get chilly and smelled of trees and water and wood smoke. They returned to the cabin and cooked together for the first time, making a simple meal. Zero felt positively domestic, "what the hell is wrong with me" he thought "I'm acting like a fan girl!' but it was impossible to spoil the moment, the intimacy of working together, occasionally brushing against each other made them shiver, the secret smiles.

Later they relaxed stretched out on the floor in front of the fireplace, the only light in the room. The rich sounds of the forest and the lake was their music. Kaname moved over Zero's body, kissing and nuzzling the silver haired boy. Zero responded with enthusiasm, they were rested and any uneasiness had passed. Zero felt as the every moment at the cabin had been foreplay leading up to this moment, the moment they had both longed for, alone at last, no need to keep quiet or rush through their time together. Finally they could truly make love for as long, and as loudly, as they wanted.

Their kiss started softly, both lying on their sides facing each other. Hands gently glided over shoulders, backs and lower, and through soft, silky hair. They pressed their bodies together and the kisses became more passionate. Nibbles became soft bites as the explored each other, fangs slid across skin leaving no trace but creating a shiver. Hips ground together, legs entangled, Kaname growled softly. They kissed and touched each other til neither could take the last barrier. In his eagerness Kaname ripped Zero's shirt off, buttons flying, he looked at Zero apologetically concerned that he was moving too fast but Zero merely smiled sweetly and unbuttoned Kanames shirt and tossed it aside. They moved into a passionate embrace, skin finally meeting skin, their chests pressed together, fingers glided over exposed skin followed by soft kisses and bites. As they embraced each could fell the hardness of the other and hips ground together seemingly of their own accord. Kaname and Zero kissed deeply and passionately, tongues sliding over fangs and sensitive gums, their bodies ached to become one. Zero pulled out of Kanames embrace and with a teasing smile he stood and removed his jeans and boxers, naked and fully erect he moved to Kaname and slid his pants and boxers off. Kaname was every bit as ready as Zero, already he felt unbearably excited and moisture was dampening the tip of his erect member.

Zero moved over Kaname, they embraced, kissing wildly. Zero bucked uncontrollably as Kanames knee parted his thighs and slid across his straining erection. Running his hands over Zeros back and buttocks, hips rocking together Kaname whispered "I love you" and received the same as a reply. They moved in a whirlwind of touches, tongues, moans, body sliding against body, seeking to touch every part of each other, the firelight licked their skins. Zero had never felt so excited before, his body ached for more, for Kaname to be a part of him. Kaname struggled against his desire to turn Zero over and plunge his length into the violet eyed boy, not wanting to hurt or frighten. Zero whispered desperately "take me Kaname, take me now", this was all Kaname needed to hear. He moved on top of Zero continuing to kiss him everywhere he could reach. With Zero on his back and Kaname gently spread Zeros legs apart and moved between them. He leaned over and ran his tongue around the sensitive tip of Zeros erection causing Zero to moan loudly, Kaname then took his entire member into his mouth and began sliding his lips slowly up and down. Zero moved his hips wanting those lips to move faster and take him in deeper, a tongue swirled around the tip tasting him. "Kaname please" Zero begged but his lover only gave a low, sexy growl "Not yet Zero, be patient my love I want this to be special for us, as special as you are to me".

Kaname used the salty fluid from himself and Zero to moisten his fingers. Using one hand to stimulate Zero he slowly slid one finger into the tightly puckered rosebud between Zeros adorable ass cheeks. Zero was ready to peak right then and there, he fought for control not wanting this to end to soon, wanting Kaname to pleasure him more and reach his own release. Kaname smiled "My love you are so tight and beautiful" Zero was beyond speech and unable to make any answer, he was ready to beg, promise Kaname anything as long as this went on. Re moistening his fingertips Kaname inserted two fingers gently into his lover and slid them in and out. Zero was incoherent and bucked his hips against the fingers invading him. "I can't wait any longer, Kaname please!" Zero screamed. Kaname was beginning to lose control desire roiling through his body, waves of pleasure, his erection creamy at the tip. Holding Zeros hips still he pushed his legs as far apart as possible, bent at the knee toward his chest giving him the widest possible access. Kaname slid into Zero in one smooth push, Zero screamed and moved his hips silently begging Kaname to take him deeper. Kaname began a rhythmic dance inside of Zero, pulling almost all the way out, then sliding in as deeply as possible. Both of them were panting now, skin glistening with sweat, eyes closed in passion. Kaname unconsciously began moving faster and deeper, hitting Zeros sweet spot, Zero moaned loudly, Kaname stroked Zeroes erection in time to his thrusts. Zero screamed out "Kaname" as he exploded with pleasure, his ejaculate coating his stomach and chest, he panted as waves of pleasure coursed through him. Kaname leaned over Zeros body, using both hands to brace himself and rammed into his silver haired lover. As he climaxed he screamed his lovers name over and over and then collapsed on top of Zero, still inside him.

The two lay in that position, as their pants turned to ragged breathing and then calmed. Kaname raised his head to look at his lover, concerned that he had been too rough. Zero opened his eyes and met Kanames gaze, he smiled, to assure Kaname he was alright. Rolling on their sides the continued to hold and caress each other, and shared gentle kisses. They both had smug, satisfied looks on their faces.

Kaname turned serious "Zero I love you and I want us to consider this our wedding night, I cannot imagine life without you by my side". Zeros eyes opened wider in surprise, almost without thought he agreed as far as he was concerned there was no other answer.

A few evenings later found the couple snuggled up on the spacious couch, Kaname feeding Zero popcorn as they snickered at the vampire horror movie they were watching. The intervening days had been spent making love in every conceivable position in every room in the house and a few times during their walks in the woods. Sated for the immediate future they spent their time on their second favorite activity, snuggling, gentle touches and caresses, and kisses. In between pieces of popcorn Kaname would run his fingertips over Zeros soft lips, still slightly swollen from their recent activities. Zero licked the fingertip that caressed his lower lip and then slowly took it into mouth, sucking lightly. He repeated this several times much to Kanames delight and then returned to his position resting on his lovers shoulder. "My love you are so beautiful" Kaname said softly as he gazed lovingly at Zero with his silvery hair and violet eyes. Zero also had a kick ass body, not on display at the moment. Ruefully Zero said "How could I not know I was gay all this time? I've never been attracted to men before you. I never thought I would be with a man let alone be the uke". Kaname knew this was difficult for Zero who had always been tough, a fighter, a hunter, with a glare that stopped fan girls in their tracks. The last thing any one would think of Zero would be the submissive partner in a gay relationship. Only Kaname has seen the gentle, passionate, caring side of the lover he worshipped. Kaname smiled gently "Love I don't think you ARE gay" Zero looked perplexed by this comment; "I believe that we were simply drawn together as individuals, that we love who we are, not what we are, we are pieces of the same puzzle that fit together perfectly, and no one else would complete the puzzle, only you and I". Zero smiled at his lover, "I think you're right" he said softly. "Would you take off your shirt love?" Zero pulled his shirt off and waited to see where Kaname was headed with this. "You have such a beautiful body; I just want to look at you".

Regretfully a few days later ended their vacation. They became quiet as the neared the Academy. How could they go back to sneaking around after being spoiled by total access to each other? Zero pulled the car over a few blocks from their destination. The lovers kissed passionately for some time, and then resolutely drove on to the academy. "This is going to be a bitch" said Zero; "We will have to go on vacation more often" said Kaname.


End file.
